Anexo:4ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora
La cuarta temporada de la serie animada Dora, la exploradora, se estrenó el 24 de setiembre de 2004 y finalizó el 5 de noviembre de 2007. Se transmitió en 2004 y 2007 por el extinto canal Nick Jr. (dentro del bloque de Nickelodeon). * Temporada anterior: Anexo:3ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora * Temporada siguiente: Anexo:5ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora Análisis del doblaje de la temporada El doblaje original de la temporada se ralizó entre los años 2004 y 2007 en el estudio venezolano Etcétera Group, bajo la dirección de Fernando Márquez. Para este entonces Ricardo Sorondo ya doblada a Diego en algunos episodios de esta última temporada, pero pudo grabar sus diálogos (que posteriormente pasaría a ser propiedad de él). Sin embargo, probablemente porque grabó sin dirección, algunos loops de su personaje Diego en 3 capítulos quedaron mudos y tuvieron que ser grabados en DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción por Manuel Díaz (quien tomaría a Diego tras el reemplazo de Ricardo Sorondo en la siguiente temporada). Grandma siguió siendo doblada por Carmen Arencibia pero solo la primera mitad, luego en la otra mitad comienza a ser doblada por Valentina Toro. En cambio, pasaron 3 años sin que Nickelodeon pudiera transmitir la temporada 4. Finalmente en 2014, poco despúes del doblaje de la sexta y séptima temporada, Nickelodeon mandará a doblar actualmente la temporada 4 con las nuevas voces para finalmente poder transmitirlas. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio 1: Día del Trabajo (Job Day) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Swiper the Explorer. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que ABC Animals. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Star Catcher. Episodio 2: El Guardían de Estrellas (Star Catcher) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora Saves the Prince. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Knighthood Adventure. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Job Day. * Este episodio se basa en el rostro de TV5 al rosto (programa de entrevistas filipino) en caso de que Dora tenía una pelea con un príncipe estrellas llamativo malvado en el interior del castillo de nubes. Episodio 3: El Primer Viaje de Dora (Dora's Frist Trip) Notas * En la versión original, la historia de Dora comienza cuando conoce a sus amigos en el Valle de México preguntándoles "What's your name?" y "What are their names?". En el doblaje, la frase es traducida como "¿Cómo te llamas?" y "¿Cómo se llaman?". * Por un error de traducción, en una ocasión Leisha Medina como la lectura de salida dice "Come on!" en vez de "Wait" poco despúes del doblaje de la sexta temporada. * Aunque en la temporada anterior Dora, la exploradora había dicho "¿Cómo son sus nombres?", en éste capítulo dice "¿Cómo se llaman?". * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Hello, my name is Dora; What's your name?" ("Hola, mi nombre es Dora; ¿cómo te llamas?") se tradujo como "Hola, mi nombres es Dora; ¿quién eres tú?". * En el doblaje también hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "What are their names?" ("¿Cómo se llaman?") se tradujo como "¿quiénes son ustedes?". * Se dejaron la voz en inglés cada vez que Dora, Botas e Isa, la iguana hablaban al mismo tiempo. * En algunos loops, Dora, la exploradora y sus personajes hablan la lengua náhuatl, mejor dicho, la lengua de Nezahualcóyotl que fue hablado en el Imperio Azteca durante la conquista de los españoles. Episodio 4-5: La aventura de Dora en el cuento de hadas (Dora's Fairytale Adventure) *''Artículo principal: La aventura de Dora en el cuento de hadas'' Episodio 7: Super Espías 2: La máquina de Zorro (Super Spies 2: The Swimping Machine) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de La Maestra de Musica. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora Rocks!. * Por un error de traducción, "What is it happens?" ("¿Qué es lo que pasa?") fue traducido como "¿Qué es lo que sucede?". * En este capítulo Ricardo Sorondo dobló a Diego con una voz nahuaparlante, similiar a la que Manuel Díaz usaba cuando doblada al personaje. Episodio 8: La Maestra de Musica (La Maestra de Música) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que School Science Fair. * Por primera vez, decide doblar a la maestra de música de Botas (en ésta ocasión por Úrsula Cobucci). * En un loop, Dora dijo "The music teacher" como nombre del episodio en inglés. * La canción de la maestra de música de Botas se dejó en inglés. * "The music teacher", "The school", "Wheels", "The horn", "Fast", "Slow", "Bees" y "Snakes son traducidos como "La profesora de Música", "La escuela", "Ruedas", "La bocina", "Rápido", "Despacio", "Abejas" y "Serpientes" a lo largo del capítulo. * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, Mapa, Bus, Blue, Diego, Mochila y la maestra de música de Botas hablaban al mismo tiempo. * Se dejó la voz de Bus en inglés cuando Dora, la exploradora le preguntó si podía llevarlos a la ciudad. * En México, el episodio se llama "La maestra de música" del mismo nombre. Episodio 9: Una Corona para el rey Bobo (A Crown for King Bobo) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Dora's Got a Puppy. * La madre del rey Juan el Bobo, que en la temporada 3 había sido doblada por Elena Díaz Toledo, pasó a ser doblada por Mariela Díaz en este capítulo. * Por una broma de traducción, en dos ocasiones Fernando Márquez, Leisha Medina y Giannina Jurado dicen "Pantalones Banana". * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Mochila, el rey Juan el Bobo y su mamá se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 10: Daisy, La Quinceañera Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Pinto, the Pony Express. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que The Super Silly Fiesta. * Último capítulo de la temporada donde Coralia Torrealba dobla a Daisy. * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, Mochila y sus primos Diego y Daisy hablaban al mismo tiempo. Episodio 12-13: La danza al rescate (Dance to the Rescue) *''Artículo principal: La danza al rescate'' Episodio 14-15: La aventura mundial de Dora (Dora's World Adventure) *''Artículo principal: La aventura mundial de Dora'' Episodio 16: El rugido de Bebé Jaguar (Baby Jaguar's Roar) Notas * Varios loops de Dora, Botas, Mapa, Mochila y su primo Diego se dejaron en inglés. * Por un error de traducción, "lifejackets" ("chalecos salvavidas") fue traducido como "salvavidas". * "The fast river" es traducido como "El río rápido" a lo largo del capítulo. Episodio 17: Dora tiene un perrito (Dora's Got a Puppy) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que A Crown for King Juan el Bobo. * Varios loops de Dora se dejaron en inglés. * "Puppy" es traducido como "Perrito" a lo largo del capítulo. * El pez rojo bebé, que en la temporada anterior había sido doblado por David D'Urso, pasó a ser doblado por Melanie Henríquez en este capítulo. Episodio 18: Dora, la hermana mayor (Big Sister Dora) Notas * A partir de este capítulo Monserrat Mendoza dobla a Alicia y Yensi Rivero a Guillermo e Isabella. * "Conquintli" es traducido como "Un bebé" a lo largo del capítulo. * Por un error de traducción, en dos ocasiones Luis Miguel Pérez dice "Conquintli" en vez de "Cē conētzintli". * Las voces de Tico, la ardilla y sus primos se dejaron en inglés. * Los loops de Dora y Mochila se dejaron en inglés. * Los loops de Diego, su hermana Alicia y los mexicanos se dejaron en otomí. Episodio 19: Botas al rescate (Boots to the Rescue) Notas * En el doblaje original, Manuel Díaz dobla a Diego en todo el capítulo. * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, la exploradora y Botas hablaban al mismo tiempo. Episodio 21: ¡Somos un equipo! (We´re Team!) *''Artículo principal: ¡Somos un equipo!'' Episodio 22: Las estaciones del año (The Mixed-Up Seasons) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Baby Bongo's First Music Show. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Star Mountain. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Choo Choo. * Se dejaron las voces de Dora, la exploradora, el muñeco de nieve, la flor, Jack, la calabaza, el cangrejo y sus familiares en inglés. * En éste capítulo, la lectura de salida no fue doblada por Leisha Medina sino por Coralia Torrealba. Se desconoce la razón de esto ya que su hija sí participó en el capítulo doblando a Dora, la exploradora. Episodio 23: El arcoíris timido (The Shy Rainbow) Notas * Cuando Dora colocaba las piezas faltantes verdes y azules del arcoíris, Leisha Medina la interpretó con una voz desde la quinta temporada. * Rainbow primero es doblado por Yasmil López, luego por Stefany Villarroel. * Un loop de Rainbow fue doblado por Stefany Villarroel. Episodio 24: Bebé Cangrejo (Baby Crab) *''Artículo principal: Bebé Cangrejo'' Episodio 25-26: Dora salva a las sirenas (Dora Saves the Mermaids) *''Artículo principal: Dora salva a las sirenas'' Episodio 27: Zorro, el explorador (Swiper the Explorer) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Boots' Special Day. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Job Day. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Frist Day of School. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Mochila, Bebé Zorro y sus padres se dejaron en inglés. * El nombre de "Baby Fox" fue traducido a "Bebé Zorro". * "Not worry, baby fox!" fue traducido como "¡No te preocupes, Bebé Zorro!". Episodio 28: Atrapen a los bebés (Catch the Babies) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Louder!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Baby Bongo's First Music Show. * El padre de Diego primero es doblado por Renzo Jiménez, luego por Héctor Indriago. * De igual forma, la madre de Diego primero es doblada por su esposa Úrsula Cobucci, luego por Melanie Henríquez. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, el cerdo, la oveja, su amigo Botas, su abuela, su mamá, su papá y su primo Diego se dejaron en inglés. * Aunque en la temporada anterior, había sido traducido en un error de traducción como "Good Morning!" ("¡Buen día!") fue traducido como "¡Buenos días!". * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cuando termina el episodio al final. Episodio 29: Dora y Diego al rescate (Dora and Diego to the Rescue) *''Artículo principal: Dora y Diego al rescate'' Enlaces Externos *4ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora en Wikiepdia *4ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora en Doblaje Wiki Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Series de Nick Jr.